Pokemon Mystery Dungeon - A New Era - Book 1
by KurimuzonX
Summary: Join the heroes again on their adventures against the Nightgazers! A group of Pokemon that use dark magic! Time is still frozen in the future and a war is raging on between the Nightgazers and Legendary Council! will our heroes be able to save the Pokemon world again? Come and see for yourself!
1. Introduction

Author Note : Greetings all Pokemon Fans! This is a fanstory based off PMD and is my version of what happened after the Pokemon Mystery Dungeon Explorers of Sky Storyline! I hope you enjoy! Make sure to comment whatcha think and I'll try to make updates as much as possible!

Disclaimer Note - I do not own any of the original characters used in here as the right belongs to Nintendo, Game Freak, and the Pokemon Company! This is just for fun and I am not making a profit from this!

* * *

Some time ago the universe fell into peril, time was freezing and Temporal Tower was ready to collapse. Two Pokemon were able to stop both of this, their names were Multi the Pikachu and Flash the Charmander. The two kids went through many hardships as an exploration team. They fought against Dusknoir, defeated Dialga, and defeated Darkrai who was the mastermind behind everything. As the years passed, peace returned to the world once again and all the Pokemon were living in harmony. Until one fateful day… the future was still frozen! The Pokemon were shocked as they knew that Team Pokepals the two kids who saved the world the first time, stopped Temporal Tower from collapsing. Panic was in the air once again, and later on they found out a group of Pokemon were the mastermind behind this. These Pokemon were called the Nightgazers, they're known for using dark magic. When the Nightgazers appeared Arceus the God of all Pokemon decided to make an organization to fight against the Nightgazers, they're known as the Legendary Council. A war then broke out between the Nightgazers and Legendary Council over the use of magic and the control of the world. Months and months passed as the war kept raging on, Pokemon getting hurt and losing their lives.

Now the Nightgazers have attacked an island far off to the west, it is said to have ancient treasures that can open a dimensional hole as big as an asteroid, it's known as the Portal Keys. The Nightgazers can use these keys to easily invade the Legendary Council since the Nightgazers live in a dimension called the "Forgotten Dimension" and the only two ways to travel is through Dimensional Holes or the Temporal Spacial Rift which is located high in the sky where only flying Pokemon can get through.

In Treasure town the Wigglytuff Guild had gotten word about the Nightgazers attack on the island, the island known as Yatora Island. Team Pokepals was told to go and aid the Legendary Council at Yatora Island while the rest of the Guild members stayed in Treasure Town to protect the citizens. Reluctant to leave their friends Team Pokepals finally was ready to set off to Yatora, if only they knew what awaited them on this Island as this will change both of the young ones lives.


	2. Chapter 1

Author Note : Greetings all Pokemon Fans! This is a fanstory based off PMD and is my version of what happened after the Pokemon Mystery Dungeon Explorers of Sky Storyline! I hope you enjoy! Make sure to comment whatcha think and I'll try to make updates as much as possible!

Disclaimer Note - I do not own any of the original characters used in here as the right belongs to Nintendo, Game Freak, and the Pokemon Company! This is just for fun and I am not making a profit from this!

* * *

Multi and Flash departing from the Wigglytuff Guild is making their way to Yatora Island.

"Do you think everyone will be alright here by themselves?"

"Of course they will Multi! This is the Wigglytuff Guild we're talking about"

Multi nodded in agreement and sped up his pace, Flash trying to keep up. As they both kept running Yatora was in sight from afar, already you could see smoke coming from the island and you could see flying airships around the island with the Nightgazers insignia on the flags.

"Those are Nightgazers airships aren't they?" Flash asked in a worried tone.

Multi nodded as the both of them was close to the bridge that led to the island. The closer they got to the island the worse the situation looked, the two of them also saw some Pokemon that had set up some kind of outpost by the beginning of the bridge. From afar they didn't know if it was hostile or friendly Pokemon but as they got closer they saw the flags with the Legendary Council insignia.

"Look it seems like the Legendary Council set up an outpost here, lets go quickly!" Multi said

"Right! Let's hope we're not too late now"

When the two of them got to the outpost they saw a Raikou, Entei and Suicune chatting amongst themselves. Multi and Flash approached them out of breath. The three legendaries turned around confused

"Who might you two be?" Raikou asked.

"Are you crazy!? These two guys are Team Pokepals! It's a pleasure to meet you guys" Entei said.

"Excuse these two, I'm guessing Wigglytuff sent you?" Suicune asked.

Both of them nodded finally catching their breath

"Good, right now the bridge is where the biggest fight is happening" Suicune said.

"Mhmm but some Pokemon were able to pass some of the Nightgazers and made it to the island" Raikou added.

Multi and Flash both nodded in acknowledgement as they were listening closely.

"A team was already in the tower and is giving us support as well" Entei said.

"Yes, Master Kuri's squad is right now in the tower, they have the worst of all of it in my opinion" Suicune added.

Then an explosion was heard from the island near the tower

"Quickly you must get to the Tower of Trinity!" Entei exclaimed.

"But how!? It's a warzone out there" Flash said.

"He's right, hop on my back you two, I'll get you to the island quickly" Raikou said as he was getting lower for the two Pokemon to get on.

Multi and Flash nodded and got on Raikou's back. Raikou then let out a roar and dashed towards the island, they were running pass a whole bunch of Pokemon that were fighting without even being noticed by them.

"So this is the speed of the legendary Raikou, woooow" Multi said amazed on how fast they were going.

As they held onto Raikou they saw the Trinity Tower grew bigger as the distance from the tower was closing in. Raikou then stopped as they were finally at the entrance of the tower

"Well here we are, quickly, get to the top of the tower! Master Kuri's squad should be up higher in the tower, good luck guys"

"Thank you Raikou, we won't let you down!" Flash said.

Raikou nodded and in a flash was gone, the two were still amazed on how fast Raikou was. The two then looked up where they could hear fighting happening above them

"Well it only gets more difficult from here" Flash said.

"Well let's try our best then! For all the Pokemon that are fighting!"

Flash nodded in agreement and the two started to climb up the tower. As they went up, each floor had a lot of injured Pokemon on the ground from the battle, this disgusted the two kids as it was saddening of what was happening in this tower and made them also really outraged that the Nightgazers did something like this. Team Pokepals then made it to the second to last floor, this was where the most fighting was happening. They saw both Nightgazers and Legendary Council Pokemon fighting each other. Distracted, Team Pokepals didn't notice an attack that was coming straight at then from behind.

"Watch out you two!" Yelled a voice.

A figure then both tackled Team Pokepals down to take cover, the attack hitting the wall of the tower. When they got up Team Pokepals noticed who it was that saved them from the attack, it was a wolf like Pokemon that stood on two legs, it was a Lucario.

"T-Thank you for saving us there" Multi said.

The Lucario dusted off himself

"Don't mention it, the name's Sir Zander, second hand Pokemon of Master Kuri of the Legendary Council"

"Nice to meet you Zander sir, I'm Flash and this is my partner Multi"

Zander smiled at the two

"So you guys must be Team Pokepals? Great we can sure use the backup"

Zander gave a sigh of relief as he and the rest of the squad was really getting hit hard.

"Here's the deal, the ancient treasure has basically been moved but we didn't have the time to get the second treasure out, I want you guys to go upstairs and get it and take it with you back to the Wigglytuff Guild"

Both Flash and Multi nodded in acknowledgement but before they could move an explosion in the wall in front of them startled them, in the midst of the smoke a figure could be seen. This figure looked like a ghost coming but the red eyes gave it away on who it was, Lord Necro, a Darkrai part of the Nightgazers.

"What!? Lord Necro is here!? This is bad! You two need to get upstairs now, I'll hold Necro off" Zander said as he got into attacking position.

Team Pokepals was frozen in fear as they never saw a Nightgazer Lord before and especially not the most feared one, Lord Necro himself. The two then snapped out of it and made their way up to the top floor. When they got there they saw another Darkrai, the Darkrai turned around and it's red eyes glared at both of them. It was Lord Necro surprisingly, Team Pokepals were surprised to see another Necro as he was just downstairs.

"My my, the famous Team Pokepals has graced us with their presence" Necro said.

Team Pokepals saw the ancient treasure behind Necro and knew they had to get it.

"So you have a fake downstairs it seems, huh?" Flash said angrily.

"Haha, aren't you a smart little Charmander. Indeed you're correct, I am the true Lord Necro, pleasure to meet you" Necro was smirking as he bowed taunting the two kids.

"We're gonna beat you and take that treasure away from here!" Multi exclaimed.

"This one has a lot of bark I see, but I'm afraid I won't feel any of your two's bite, since I have you right where I want you"

Necro then snapped his fingers and in an instant huge bulky Pokemon had surrounded Team Pokepals. Team Pokepals looked around to see if they had an opening to escape but there wasn't, they were trapped.

"What should we do Flash?"

"I-I dunno I'm trying to think"

The Pokemon around them started to close in and Necro was now right in front of the two

"What happened to all that talk before? Have nothing to say?" Necro asked laughing

Team Pokepals knew they were in trouble, Necro then took a deep breath

"Well it's time for you guys to sleep, Deep Slumber Spell!"

Necro shot two needles at Team Pokepals, when they made contact they instantly disappeared. Flash and Multi both then started feeling drowsy

"M-Mult-ti, w-we g-got to stay u-up" Flash tried to say

Multi then fully fell asleep and hit the floor, Flash doing the same just after.

Necro laughed more and snapped his fingers again, this time making the sleeping Pokemon float so he didn't have to carry them.

"You guys stay here, I shall take the treasure and Team Pokepals out of here"

Necro then started to walk towards the treasure but before he grabbed it, a dark pulse almost hit him. Necro looked around and saw another Darkrai, this Darkrai was normal. Unlike Necro this Darkrai had the typical red scarf and gray head while Necro had a blue scarf and a fiery color head.

"Kuri… you finally decided to show up"

The other Darkrai laughed

"Haha sorry if I was late Necro, but I am here to stop you from taking Team Pokepals and the treasure"

Necro snickered

"Take care of this pest for me!" Necro commanded

The Pokemon nodded and charged towards Kuri, attacking him with all their might. Kuri dodged most of the attacks and fought back. As they were fighting Necro was inches away from the treasure, the Portal Key. Necro grabbed it and saw that at the same time Kuri defeated all of Necro's Pokemon that was there.

"You sure work quickly, but in this instance you were just a tiny bit slow haha!"

"That's what you think but I'm not letting leave this tower Necro"

Necro laughed more as he held the Portal Key in one of his hands.

"Well we shall see about that"

As Necro finished his sentence an explosion was heard from below making the tower shake.

"You're trying to take down this tower, aren't you?" Kuri asked in an angry tone.

Necro was smirking as the tower finally stopped shaking from the explosion.

"Well I'll love to stay and chat but I believe my ride will be here, right now"

Once Necro said that, the front of one of his airships crashed into the floor they were on. At the same time Zander was finished and came up to see what was happening.

"Master Kuri! You're finally here!"

"Hey Zander, sorry for the long wait"

Necro stepped onto his airship and the airship flew up into the air away from the tower.

"Zander I want you to get everyone out of this tower, I dunno if it's gonna come down or not, I'll deal with Necro" Kuri said.

"Yes Master, I will, please be safe"

Zander then ran downstairs and Kuri floated through the hole the airship made and followed it to catch up to Necro. While Necro was on the ship he placed Team Pokepals down. Necro then saw the other Necro on the airship

"I see your plan was successful Xenex?" Necro asked.

The other Necro that was already on the airship then transformed into a Zoroark. This Zoroark had purple and red fur and his claws had purple tips on them.

"Yes of course Lord Necro, everything went off perfectly. Just as you predicted"

Necro laughed and gripped the portal key he had in his hand, he turned around and then saw Kuri making his way up to his airship.

"Quickly get this airship up higher now!" Necro commanded.

The captain of the ship acknowledged the command and was steering the airship to go higher.

"Xenex! Take Team Pokepals and put them in the prison! Let me get rid of this leech that's attached to us"

Xenex nodded and picked up Flash and Multi and went down to place them in the prison. Necro was waiting for Kuri as he wanted to get rid of him once and for all. Kuri then made it on the airship already in a battle stance

"Sorry to keep you waiting Necro"

Kuri and Necro then clashed, both of their powers were equal. They both kept attacking each other, both doing substantial damage to each other.

"You really think batling me without magic is going to make you win? Ha! You're at a disadvantage if anything!" Necro said.

Kuri was getting overpowered by Necro and knew thatt Necro was right. Kuri won't be able to beat Necro with just brute force, he had to use magic but the Legendary Council forbids it and he could get in big trouble. Kuri had to choose between these two choices and knew which one was the right one. Kuri's hands then started to glow a bright green as he was charging up magic energy.

"Oh so you're breaking some rules I see" Necro snickered

"If it means beating you then yes, I'll break any rule!"

Kuri then charged towards Necro both of them back on equal ground.

Necro was using all kinds of spells against Kuri and now that Kuri was using magic he was easily able to deflect Necro's spells. Kuri knew he had to finish this now, so he went in for a powerful spell, the Petrification Spell. This spell can paralyze a Pokemon for a month not allowing them to use magic or move but it's a very high level spell and has a risk of backfiring to the caster. Kuri knew he was already too deep and didn't care about the risks. Kuri had to go for it but he had to get a chance when Necro was open. Necro could tell Kuri was up to something and was using more powerful spells. Kuri was able to deflect one of the spells and it stunned Necro, Kuri knew this was his chance and took it.

"Take this Necro!" Kuri shouted

Kuri used the Petrification Spell on Necro, Necro didn't spot it until the last minute. Necro yelled in pain as the spell made direct contact to his body.

"Y-You'll pay for this…!"

Xenex heard the screams of pain and was back to the deck of the airship. Xenex rushed over to Necro to make sure nothing fatal had hit him.

"X-Xenex..it's time for order R.O.D...now!'

Xenex knew what it stood for and shook his head

"My lord! You're in no shape to do that" Xenex said concerned

Necro pulled Xenex closer to him and angrily responded

"I know that so you'll do i-it! I own y-your life so you'll d-do it!"

Xenex nodded as Necro was right, Xenex was nothing but a tool for Lord Necro and until Xenex died he has to listen to Necro's wishes no matter how terrible it is. Xenex then transformed to look like Necro and went up higher into the sky. Necro laughed, still in pain but knew what was coming.

"If I were you I would m-make sure your Pokemon a-are safe. This s-spell, some of my minions can be protected from it b-but who know where it'll be after that!"

Kuri knew this was a very bad sign and rushed off the airship to get back on land. Xenex then was in position and took a deep breath.

"With thy power of thy life..I sacrifice thee, to blacken the skies and poison the seas with blood...Rain of Death!"

A beam then shot out of Xenex's chest and reached a certain height in the sky. Once it got there the beam dissolved into smaller beams and was falling down towards the ground. The beam was hitting every Pokemon that had dark energy inside them, in other words… Necro's own minions! Xenex then fainted and transformed back. He then began to fall from the sky heading downwards to the airship. Necro was able to catch him with the last bit of energy that was in him.

"I-It is d-done my l-lord" Xenex said coughing up blood.

Necro was unfazed and didn't really care at all that his second hand servant was dying.

"Let's get out here now! Retreat!" Necro commanded.

The captain of the airship was hesitant

"B-But my lord! We still have Pokemon down there!"

Necro glared at the captain

"Unless you want to die I suggest you started steering this ship now!'

The captain nodded and started to steer the ship upwards again, other airships were getting blasted out of the sky from the spell and was falling down. Necro laughed as his plan succeeded. The beams from the spell was hitting every dark energy Pokemon and turning them into dust, some of them knew a counter spell so they cast a protective shield. This deflected the beams to go wild and would hit some regular Pokemon as they were trying to get to cover. Kuri got back down to land and was helping get the injured into shelter, once the spell was finished Necro was completely gone and the island was destroyed from the invasion.

"Dang he always seems to escape" Kuri said annoyed.

There was no Nightgazers left on the island, most of the ones who survived the spell already teleported back to the Forgotten Dimension. Kuri was finishing up helping the injured and then looked at the Trinity Tower.

"Master Kuri, I'm glad you're safe sir"

Zander came out of the tower smiling at Kuri as he approached him. Kuri was lost in thought still trying to think what the reason was of kidnapping Team Pokepals.

"Umm Master Kuri? Are you okay sir? Zander asked concerned about his friend.

"O-Oh yes! Sorry I didn't mean to worry you Zander"

"Shall we rendezvous with the others then sir?"

Kuri nodded as they both made their way back to the base camp they had up. A Pokemon then approached Zander

"Sir! Letter from the Council for you" the Pokemon said.

Zander took the letter and read it

"They don't waste any time do they haha"

Kuri looked at Zander confused

"What does it say?" He asked.

Zander closed the letter and sighed

"It seems the higher ups found out you used magic again, so they want to have a meeting with the both of us… again"

Kuri laughed as he knew they would want to see them again

"Well I guess we should be off then" Kuri said.

"Don't worry Kuri, I got your back. I'll always have your back" Zander said.

Kuri nodded

"I know you do and I appreciate you risking everything for me, I know you have a wife and kid you have to worry about"

Zander laughed and shook his head

"It's nothing at all sir"

Kuri then looked at Zander

"So how is your son by the way?" Kuri asked.

"Oh Shadow? He's great actually, today's his birthday and me and my wife are celebrating"

Kuri was happy that Zander had a good life and laughed.

"Well then, it's been awhile since I saw him, I'm guessing he still hates Legendaries?"

Zander sighed and nodded

"Yeah but what can you do? Ya know?"

The two kept walking as they were getting further away from the island.

"Oh! You should come and join us to celebrate Shadow's birthday today!"

Kuri shook his head

"Oh no no no! I can't intrude on something like that, that's a family thing ya know?"

"Well you're basically family to us sir, so c'mon, what do you say?"

Kuri laughed and gave in

"Alright alright, I'll join you then"

Zander nodded and the two kept walking laughing as they kept talking, making their way back to the Legendary Council's main base.


	3. Chapter 2

Author Note : Greetings all Pokemon Fans! This is a fanstory based off PMD and is my version of what happened after the Pokemon Mystery Dungeon Explorers of Sky Storyline! I hope you enjoy! Make sure to comment whatcha think and I'll try to make updates as much as possible!

Disclaimer Note - I do not own any of the original characters used in here as the right belongs to Nintendo, Game Freak, and the Pokemon Company! This is just for fun and I am not making a profit from this!

* * *

In the Forgotten Dimension Necro and the rest of his servants finally made their way back to Necro's Castle. Necro quickly placed Xenex down

"M-My l-lord what are y-you doing?" Xenex asked still coughing up blood

Necro's hands started to glow a dark purple, he was still weak from the spell Kuri had hit him with but had to get this done. Xenex automatically knew the spell, it was the Transcendence Spell. This spell was another forbidden spell as it could be used to save a person's life, the only problem would be Necro wouldn't be able to move or use any powerful magic spells for at least 3 years. Xenex tried to push Necro back but Necro pushed back.

"M-My lord w-why?" Xenex asked confused why Necro was using this spell on him.

"T-The only reason I'm doing this is because I still need use of you for my services and if I didn't, then I would have left you for dead…"

Xenex started to cry as this was the second time Necro saved his life. Once the spell was complete Necro collapsed from exhaustion and Xenex got up full of life once again.

"My Lord!? Quickly! We must help him back to his room!" Xenex commanded.

A group of servants that worked for Necro came to help transport him back to his quarters, when they got there Xenex told everyone to leave so he could talk to Lord Necro in private. Necro was sitting in his throne unable to move his body.

"My lord, do you want me to get volunteers to sacrifice their life for you to regain power?"

"N-No! We already lost enough Pokemon today, I'll wait for these three years to pass"

Xenex nodded and looked at where Team Pokepals was at

"What shall we do with them then my lord?"

Necro didn't know exactly what to do with them yet

"I dunno, for now keep them locked up till we find a place to hide them"

Xenex nodded and grabbed Team Pokepals and left the room. As soon as that happened a couple of Pokemon appeared

"I was hoping my spell wouldn't wipe you guys out, haha"

The Pokemon stood silent and waited for what Lord Necro had to say next.

"We succeeded in both plans but we shall lie about retrieving the Portal Keys, as I have a use for them still…"

The Pokemon nodded still silent

"Now I need you guys to find me a place where we can hide Team Pokepals, when you do report back to me, now go!"

The Pokemon then disappeared as they had their next assignment. Xenex then knocked and came back inside the throne room

"My lord it seems Lord Arceus is on his way here to ask how the mission went"

Necro sighed as he wasn't excited to hear this.

Two Pokemon then appeared from a portal, it was a Gardevoir and Gallade. The Gardevoir had a red dress instead of white, her hair was black instead of green, had pink ribbons tied around her waist and wore a red bow in her hair. The Gallade was blue and black instead of green and white, he also had bandages wrapped around both of his arms.

"Romeo...Juliet...what do you have to report?" Necro asked.

Both of them went on one knee and looked down

"My Lord, we believe we found a perfect place to hide Team Pokepals" Juliet said.

"My love is right my lord, we think Oblivion Forest will be the perfect place for them to be held at" Romeo added.

Necro thought about it and knew not many people tried to go in Oblivion Forest because of how dangerous it was

"Hmm sounds like a perfect place to have them held at, Xenex! Fetch Team Pokepals and let Romeo and Juliet take them to Oblivion Forest then!"

Xenex nodded and went out to get Team Pokepals. In a few minutes Xenex was back with Team Pokepals, who still were asleep from the Deep Slumber Spell. Xenex handed them over to Romeo and Juliet.

"The spell will wear off in a day so make sure they're properly imprisoned" Necro said.

They both nodded and then went into a portal again, leaving with Team Pokepals. A knock then was heard and a servant opened the door

"My lord, Lord Arceus is here" the Pokemon said.

Necro sighed and shook his head as he didn't want to see Arceus.

"Let him in then, Xenex watch from afar please"

Xenex nodded and went behind Necro watching from the back of the room. Arceus then walked into the room slowly

"You have returned, was your mission successful?"

"No my lord, I've failed" Necro responded reluctantly.

Arceus was shocked at what he heard from Necro

"So the great Necro has failed, how disappointing…"

Necro was ticked off and if that didn't anger him enough he heard something outside his window, he looked over and then saw four Pokemon peeking through eavesdropping. Necro was really angry to see this and what made him more infuriated is that the Pokemon that were outside might of heard him and know where he had placed Team Pokepals

"Xenex! Get those rats now!" Necro commanded angrily.

"Yes my lord! Right away!" Xenex replied running out the room.

Xenex and the other servants were able to catch the four Pokemon from outside and brought them inside. The four Pokemon were a Spiritomb, Mismagius, Honchkrow, and Umbreon.

"So you think you can just snoop around and get away with it, huh? For that you'll die!"

Necro's hands then started to glow as he was ready to kill all four Pokemon. Arceus who was still there stepped in

"Enough Necro!"

Necro turned to Arceus

"But my lord!? They were listening to our conversation so they must die!"

Arceus glared at Necro

"I am well aware of that but your cruel ways are too much sometimes, they may be of use to us"

Necro was annoyed but had to listen to Arceus since he was the head of the Nightgazers. Necro hated working for Arceus since Necro was the one who founded the Nightgazers but they had forgotten about his accomplishments after Arceus appeared and took over.

"Then what shall we do with them my lord?"

"Well you have the biggest prison out of all the lords so place them in your dungeon. That isn't a problem right?"

Necro sighed

"Not at all my lord…" Necro responded reluctantly.

Necro signaled Xenex to come over

"Take these four to the prison then…"

Xenex nodded and took the four Pokemon with the help of some other servants. Arceus watched as they took the prisoners out and then looked back at Necro

"Now I'll be making sure you don't kill them by making regularly visits here"

Necro hated the sound of that but had to agree to it.

"Also it's very strange that you failed so I will be interrogating your servants as well, so don't fail me again!"

Arceus then made his was out of the throne room and soon was gone. Necro yelled in anger as he now had living witnesses of what happened to Team Pokepals and had to keep then alive because Lord Arceus said so. Xenex then came back inside the room

"They've been placed in their cell my lord"

"Let's hope they stay down there forever…." Necro said as he closed his eyes to rest.

…

Three years later in the Forgotten Dimension, Necro's time is almost up and will soon be at full power again. Much has changed as Team Pokepals was still in Necro's possession. Necro was sitting on his throne still, with another Pokemon there with him. Xenex was not there as they had a request from Arceus and since Necro wasn't fit for battle just yet, Xenex went in his place. Now deep down in the dungeon the four Pokemon still stay imprisoned. Necro's prison is the worst as it is deep underground. It's so far underground that it is said to take at least 3-4 days just to get back to the surface. The only ones who are able to go in and out quickly as they please are those close to Necro and other Lords of the Nightgazers. The four Pokemon were together in their cell, they have been plotting to escape for awhile and this was the day their plan will be placed into action.

"So boss, are you sure this plan is full proof?" Spiritomb asked.

The Umbreon nodded

"Yes it should work without a doubt. We will launch our plan when the guard shift changes"

The other three nodded.

The Umbreon's name was William, he was the leader of the other three and was the clever one of the group.

"We can't mess this up guys, I'm tired of this disgusting prison cell" Mismagius said.

"Don't worry, once we have an opening outside on the surface I should be able to fly all of us out of here!" Honchkrow said confidently.

The four didn't want to make too much noise as they didn't want the guards to hear them. William then continued to brief everyone with the plan

"So after the shift change, Spiritomb your gonna start a fight with Mismagius. When that happens some guards are gonna come in to break it up, then I will knock them both out with my iron tail attack."

The other three listened closely and from time to time nodded in acknowledgment. They then finally finished going over the plan, this was the time to attack as It's the only time in the year the guards are low in prison getting ready to switch with another set of guards. Spiritomb and Mismagius were both ready to get the plan rolling, William gave them a nod confirming to them to begin.

"Ughh you know what? I hate being in this closed cell with you!" Mismagius yelled

"Oh yeah?! Well who wants to be with someone as annoying as you!" Spiritomb yelled back.

The two carried on and the guards who were on duty heard them.

"Hey! What's going on in there!" One guard said.

Two guards approached the cell and saw the two Pokemon fighting with each other. They opened the cell and went inside

"Hey you two break it up!" The second guard yelled.

Spiritomb and Mismagius were now physically fighting each other, but they both knew not to do anything that'll really hurt each other. The guards went and tried to break it up, as soon as William saw this opportunity he went for it. He jumped up and Iron tailed both guards.

"Gahhh!" Both guards yelled.

They were both knocked down, Mismagius and Spiritomb stopped fighting and grinned at the guards.

"Hehehe now it's time for your timeout!" Mismagius said.

She then used Confuse Ray on the two making them confused.

"Now is our time to go!" Spiritomb said.

"Yes let's go before any other guards know what happened" William said.

The four went out of their cell and starting to quickly head out, Honchkrow memorized the whole prison beforehand so they wouldn't get lost. As they ran by other cells, some other Pokemon would beg the four to free them as well but they couldn't risk it, they had to worry about themselves first. Back in their cell the guards are finally snapping out of confusion and saw the cell was empty.

"They escaped?! Quick sound the alarms! Tell the Warden that a group of four prisoners have escaped!" One guard said.

The other guard got up and hit the alarms, informing everyone that something was wrong. The other guard still in the cell got out of the cell and made his way to the Warden's quarters. As the alarms were going off the cell bars started to stretch and make a wall where the bars were to insure that no other Pokemon escaped. The guard who was making his way to the Warden's quarters finally made it and knocked

"Sir! There is an emergency!"

The door opened and a Pangoro who had a scar on his left eye walked out of the room.

"Who were they?" The Warden asked.

"Four Pokemon! A Spiritomb, Honchkrow, Mismagius and Umbreon!"

The Warden knew who the guard was talking about

"Quickly go back to the surface and inform Lord Necro! Tell him we will handle the situation and he has nothing to worry about!"

The guard nodded in acknowledgment and left to get back to the surface.

Meanwhile on the surface Necro was in his throne room sitting with his eyes closed. The door then barged open and Necro's temporary assistant was there

"My lord!" He shouted.

Necro was annoyed and glared at his assistant

"What is it!? Haven't you heard of knocking?!"

His assistant took a gulp

"I-I'm sorry my lord I just…"

"Whatever! Just tell me what's so important" Necro interrupted

"Right, four Pokemon escaped from the prison my lord, the Warden wants me to inform you that they have everything under control and that if they succeed they will be at the surface in two days!"

Necro knew who they were talking about and got up

"What?! Those four! I knew we should have killed them when I had the chance! Why will it take two days? It takes three days to get out of there"

"Well ...it took the messenger one day just to relay the message my lord"

his assistant was nervous since he knew Necro was almost at full power again. Necro sat back down and sighed

"Those stupid messengers… well tell the Warden that I want them back! Dead… or alive!"

His assistant nodded

"Right away my lord!"

Before the assistant could step out Necro said something else

"Also, use the quicker way please…"

His assistant nodded again and left quickly.

Back underground the four Pokemon were hiding for a bit to relax and replenish their energy. There were Pokemon everywhere searching for the four Pokemon. Back with the Warden, Necro's assistant appeared from teleporting

"Sir! Lord Necro wants me to inform you that he wants them captured! Dead or alive!"

The Warden smirked

"Perfect I love to play a game of hunt the prisoners, this shall be lots of fun"

The Warden laughed and told all the guards that they are allowed to use force to capture the prisoners with any means necessary. The four Pokemon heard this and started to move again, they were trying their best not to get spotted but one guard spotted them from afar

"I found them!" The guard yelled.

The four then had their next part of their plan go into action.

"Honchkrow that's your cue" William said

"You got it boss!"

Honchkrow flew and flapped his wings, a big black fog then filled the whole underground. The Warden saw this and knew what it was, it was a Haze attack!

"Quickly get the defoggers here now!" The Warden commanded.

One of the guards approached him

"Sir they have already been dismissed for the shift changing process!"

The Warden growled

"Damn! These four sure are clever to plan this during our yearly shift change…"

The Warden had to think quickly on what to do before it was too late

"Quick I want as many Pokemon as we can spare to go block the main exit!" He commanded.

The guards heard him and all made their way to the main exit. Back where the four prisoners are at they are making their way through the guards swiftly as the Haze helped them surprise attack a lot of the guards. Two days had already passed on the surface and the prisoners were close to making it to the main exit.

"We're almost at the main exit!" Mismagius said cheerfully

"Don't get too cocky now, we still have the Warden to get through!" Honchkrow said.

As they kept moving they saw that the amount of guards were diminishing as they got closer to the exit.

"I don't like the look of this guys" Spiritomb said

"Me either, this is very weird" William added.

The four then made it to the exit door, there they saw the Warden

"You four sure are a handful to make it this far…"

The four got into a defensive position. The Haze attack then wore off and the four saw they were surrounded by Pokemon.

"This is it guys… the final stretch," William said.

"I'm not letting anyone of you guys go through that door"

Willaim then charged towards the Warden with an Iron Tail attack

"Well I'll make a way then!"

The Iron Tail was a direct hit but the attack did nothing to the Warden.

"I'm disappointed, I would hope you guys would be stronger than that, it seems like my guards need more training!"

The Warden then used a Karate Chop attack on William. It made direct contact and sent him flying backwards.

"B-Be careful guys! He's strong!" William said.

The other three then went and attacked the Warden, their attacks barely doing anything. At the same time some of the guards that surrounded the four tried attacking them too but the four was able to repel them.

"Ha! You guys sure are a pitiful group but I will give you kudos for making it this far!"

The Warden then went in for a Comet Punch attack and hit Honchkrow. Honchkrow fell to the floor from the attack, the Warden was laughing as he was enjoying every second of this.

"H-Honchkrow use your Aerial Ace attack!" William said still in pain from the Karate Chop attack.

Honchkrow nodded and flew up and charged down. The Aerial Ace was a direct hit on the Warden and made him stumble onto one knee

"Gahh! You dumb bird! You'll pay for that!"

William saw there was an opening and used another Iron Tail attack

"Gahhhh! You still have some bite in ya I see haha"

"Guys go now!" William said

"But Boss what about you?" Spiritomb asked concerned.

"Yeah we're not leaving without you!" Mismagius added.

Wiliam attacked the Warden again

"Just go! I'll be alright! Honchkrow take these two now!" William yelled

Honchkrow nodded and grabbed the other two who were trying to push him away.

"Hey! Let me go! We can't leave the boss behind!" Spiritomb yelled.

Honchkrow looked back at William and gave a nod

"Good luck Boss, we'll be right back"

William nodded back and as the other three made their way to the door more Pokemon appeared and all ganged up on William. The other three heard him cry out in pain, making tears fall from their eyes

"W-We gotta go back for h-him!" Mismagius sobbed.

Even though hurt, Honchkrow kept moving forward and they finally made it to the exit to the Castle.

Back at the Castle, Necro had been anticipating the prisoners arrival and had guards everywhere. The guards saw the doors to the prison open and the three Pokemon appeared out of it.

"It's the prisoners! Capture them now!" Some guards yelled.

"We cannot let them escape! For Lord Necro!" They kept yelling.

The three Pokemon fought their way through the crowd as best as they could. Necro's assistant was on the top of the Castle walls looking down at where the prisoners were

"All troops go down and capture those Pokemon now!"

The three were taking down Pokemon one by one

"There's so many of them!" Spiritomb said.

"Just shut up and keep fighting" Mismagius said angrily.

"You two please stop fighting and just make your way to the Castle gates!" Honchkrow yelled.

Spiritomb and Mismagius glared at each other and kept attacking Necro's troops. His assistant saw where they were going and had a plan to stop them

"Get the electric Pokemon out here now!" He commanded.

A group of electric Pokemon were on top of the Castle walls and used electric attacks to stop the three prisoners.

"Whoa! Guys get on my back now, with these electric Pokemon it's going to be very hard to leave!" Honchkrow said almost getting hit by and electric attack.

The other two went on Honchkrow's back and held on. Honchkrow started to flap his wings and flew up.

"Shoot down that bird now!" Necro's assistant commanded.

Electric attacks were everywhere trying to strike down the prisoners. Honchkrow was able to dodge most of them but some did strike him.

"How are we gonna get out of the Forgotten Dimension now!?" Spiritomb asked concerned.

"The same way we came in stupid! The Temporal Spacial Rift!" Mismagius replied back.

"Guys b-both of you stop or I'll drop the both of y-you!" Honchkrow said in pain.

The other two stopped bickering and Honchkrow flew higher. Necro's assistant saw they were getting away

"Get the flying Pokemon here now and follow the prisoners!" He commanded.

A whole bunch of flying Pokemon then came into the courtyard and took flight. They saw the prisoners were going to the Temporal Spacial Rift and had to keep up with them.

"Hey guys, flying Pokemon are right on our tail!" Spiritomb said.

Spiritomb and Mismagius used their attacks to repel the flying Pokemon but they were getting closer. The three then made it inside the Temporal Spacial Rift but Necro's troops were still behind them.

"I'm gonna try to lose them so hang on!" Honchkrow said.

Honchkrow then started to dive downwards and did a backflip to increase his speed. The flying Pokemon were right behind him and started to use attacks and Honchkrow dodged as many as he could.

"Dang it! Let's try this one more time!" Honchkrow said to himself.

Honchkrow then did a backflip and was charging head on to the enemies. The flying Pokemon were quite shocked and began attacking. Honchkrow then did a dive again, the flying Pokemon didn't see this and had a delayed reaction. Next thing they knew the prisoners were gone, nowhere to be found. The flying Pokemon looked around for awhile but then took it as a mission failed and headed back to Necro's Castle.

Back at Necro's Castle, Necro's assistant saw the flying Pokemon were returning.

"Hey you! Did you guys capture the prisoners?" He asked

"No sir, we lost them in the Rift" one of the flying Pokemon said.

Necro's assistant was angry at himself for failing. He knew his next step was telling Necro of his failure but he wasn't excited for this part. Necro's assistant then entered Necro's throne room

"Was the mission successful?" Necro asked

His assistant took a deep breath

"No my lord, we failed to capture the three prisoners that escaped"

Necro's eyes glew more as he was enraged

"You have failed me once again ...now it's time for your punishment"

His assistant was nervous

"Y-Yes my lord, I-I understand"

Necro got up and approached his assistant

"You will pay for your failures with your life!" Necro said angrily

.

"W-Wait please my lord! Have mercy on me!" His assistant pleaded.

Necro's hands then started to glow a dark red color

"You have failed me for the last time… now DIE!"

Necro then struck his assistant with a dark red beam. His assistant was crying out in pain and soon turned into dust. Another guard looked inside after hearing the screams

"You! Get all the troops that were part of the recapture mission in the courtyard!" Necro commanded.

"Even the prison guards my lord?" The guard asked.

Necro shook his head

"No they already got their punishment, since they didn't fail completely they just won't get as much food supplies as before, and hopefully they don't die of hunger hehehe" Necro said.

The guard nodded and left to round up the troops part of the recapture mission. Necro then walked out of his throne room and was in the courtyard where all the troops were.

"Attention all you disgraceful creatures, it seems you have all failed in capturing the three prisoners that escaped, so for that you shall all pay the price with the total of your life!"

Necro then started to float up in the air, his hand began to glow a dark red like before

"Have a super sparkly day, not!" Necro said.

His hands then shot a big dark red beam and it went towards the troops that has been rounded up. Some of them tried to run for it while others stood there and took the punishment. Screams could be heard throughout the courtyard and Necro was laughing as the screams of death brought him joy. The troops then all became dust, other troops who were not part of the mission were watching, some looking away.

"I'm back baby!' Necro said laughing afterwards.

Necro was right, his powers had returned

"Now all of you, please clean this up, or you shall become part of the pile, thank youuu"

Necro then went back into his throne room and the doors closed behind him.


End file.
